Open Mind
by biancaful
Summary: A summer could change a girl, a whole lot. I got over KC, and I'm ready to try something new... perhaps, Eli Goldsworthy? But what's the real story behind those green eyes? T for some language. Let me know you're reading, by reviewing please!
1. I'm Eyeing You

I walked down the hall for my second year at Degrassi. I noticed people staring at me, and I knew exactly why. As I approached Alli at our new lockers for this year and she glanced at me with annoyance before looking back into her locker. "Do I know you?" I smiled and waited for her to notice as she looked again. "Oh my gosh! Clare?" she hugged me tight which caught me by surprise. "You look, AMAZING!" she shouted.

"Could you be any louder?" I joked. I had changed a lot during the summer. My mom told me to get a haircut during summer, and I like it. But now, I think its too short. I decided it wasn't a horrible idea to get contacts, now I can't break my glasses during PE again. I looked like a whole new person. "So you like it?" I smiled.

"Clare, I love it!" she replied with a big smile as she played with my curls. I was flattered but tried not to blush. "Well let's compare schedules." she insisted as she pulled out hers. I nodded in agreement. "Okay let's see, we have gifted class together, as usual. Even English and-" my mind had drifted away from Alli's voice as someone walking down the hall caught my eye. He wasn't looking at me but I couldn't help but notice him. He wore all black and dark jeans, his hair was dark brown, and long, draping over his forehead which I took a liking to. The whole way, my eyes were locked to him as he stopped about four lockers down to mine. "Hello, Clare?" Alli shouted and I jumped.

"Wait what?" I asked confused. Alli looked at me curious and turned around to see what I was looking at. She turned back to me and smiled.

"Ooo he's cute," she squealed as she nudged me with her elbow. Ever since what happened with KC (pardon the French, but damn him!), Alli had the sudden urge to insist me to every guy she saw to her interest.

"I, guess." I admitted with an embarrassed smile. I looked over Alli's shoulder to him again and he noticed, looking back and smiled- not smiling, smirking? Embarrassed, I quickly turned to my locker.

"You are totally into him!" she squealed once more. I shushed her as I put some things into my locker. I heard a locker shut and the guy walked passed me and Alli, looking at me as I sunk my face into my locker. New look, same old 'Square Clare'. "Oh my gosh Clare he was smiling at you!" I laughed as I shut my locker.

"Really?" I smiled oddly. "I-I mean, let's get to class…" I refrained from my smile as Alli smiled because she new I liked him. The bell for class rang and me and Alli had English for first class. We hooked arms and walked down the hall.

* * *

Me and Alli plopped down in our seats, next to each other as we were in class. We usually sat directly near the door so we could get past the stampede of students exchanging classes. The fact Alli and I were 'smart', we were put in some eleventh grade classes (this one), as well as a few other tenth graders. Alli loudly cleared her throat and I looked over at her, as the class came in slowly.

"I saw you were eyeing him Clare!" she loudly whispered with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." i insisted as I turned to the front of the class.

"Oh, don't pull that on me! And you weren't the only one, he was practically undressing you with his eyes."

"Alli!"I internally blushed (if that's possible) so she wouldn't notice. Was he really staring _that_ hard?

"What? You need to open your options up! Show KC what he lost!" I smiled a little and the last few students walked in.

"Okay class, as some of you may know, I'm Ms. Kwan" she explained to our class with a smile. "Now as much as you guys don't like it, I'm afraid we'll have to start on reading right away." some students smacked their teeth and some complained. I smiled to myself because I loved work, and didn't let my new looks get in the way of it. "Okay let's put you guys in pairs, shall we?" she smiled. Alli and I hoped we would be partners. Everyone began talking amongst themselves as Ms. Kwan took her attention off of us. I looked up from my desk and that same guy, in the hall, walked into the class.

"This English class?" his voice sounded so smooth. Alli looked up at him, then to me, noticing how awed I was and smiled to herself.

"Yes. I'm Ms. Kwan, you're teacher. And…" she trailed off signaling that he introduce himself and he caught that.

"Uh, Eli…" he smiled weakly. No matter how weak his smile was, it was so… enchanting. She looked at the class list to confirm him.

"Elijah Goldsworthy?" she asked not taking her eyes off the list.

"Mostly…" he replied with a more real smile. She nodded quickly and motioned her hands to an empty seat. The best seat in the house (class?); _right_ in front of me. He hadn't recognized me yet, thank gosh. He must think I'm lame, like everyone else. Sinking my head into my locker like that? Pathetic.

"Class, settle down. Now, I will be assigning partners." she announced, grabbing her clipboard and rested the tip of her pen on the sheet of paper, scanning the class. Students wiggled in their seats, hoping to be paired with their 'BFF'. "Clare," she began and gave me a smile. Not many students liked Ms. Kwan. Though she didn't mind me, I'm a good kid I assume. I looked up quickly at her. "You could be with…" she scanned the room again. People weren't exactly jumping in their seats to be with me. I couldn't blame them. Aside my new (and unexpectedly liked) style, no one ever noticed me. Sure a few guys may have eyed me in the hall earlier, but I wasn't good enough to actually be approached. She stopped quickly at a very unexpected place and smiled.

"Eli."


	2. Beautiful Green Eyes

He raised his head up to her as she said his name and both Alli and I had our jaws dropped to our desks (metaphorically, of course.). Ms. Kwan looked down at her paper and wrote our names. "Since you're is new here, I assume an intelligent person like Clare would be able to help you out." she smiled as she motioned her hands to me. Oh God (forgive me for using the name!). She moved on with the next pair as I noticed Eli slowly turning to me. I grew nervous as he looked back at me. He smiled those 'I remember you!' smiles and now that he was up close, I noticed his beautiful green eyes.

"Clare?" he asked. Hearing him say my name was magical as I was on the verge of actually blushing. I nodded and laughed nervously like a dork. "That's a nice name." he complimented. I felt my cheeks grow hotter and swallowed the urge to let them turn pink.

"Th-thank you." I smiled. He gave me a mysterious smirk before he turned back around and my longing to blush faded away. Though my heart pounded, so hard that I felt everyone could hear it. I turned to Alli and she had a greatly big smile with wide eyes and a thumbs up. I smiled and turned back to the front of the class as Ms. Kwan finished up on pairs.

"And last… Alli and Patricia." Who's Patricia? Anyway, Ms. Kwan turned to her desk and placed a box of books on her lap. "Okay, each pair gets two books. You are to read a chapter, separately, and together, and once you're done, review with each other. This will show how different point of view's on stories, can be. For now, read and review the first chapter, and if you have extra time, even the second." Amateur work, but I won't complain. She hands out the books and everyone moves near their partner as I read the back cover. It's about some young couple, during World War Two. A French girl, and a Nazi soldier, and how they fall in love aside their differences. Well, I'm drifting off; Ms. Kwan went to her desk and on the computer as most students whispered to each other, not bothering to read the story unlike myself, Eli, (surprisingly) Alli, and a few others. Being my normal self, I finished the chapter in a whiff. I closed the book and heard silent mumbles as people talked and wasn't sure if Eli was done as well. I placed one elbow on my desk, and rested my cheek on my hand as I ran a nail from my other hand around the top of the desk, drawing random squiggly lines. I was looking down, and paid no attention to anything besides my invisible squiggly lines. I had this feeling, like a hole burning right through my face. Eli was looking at me. He had finished shortly after me apparently, and when he realized I didn't notice him turn to me, he watched me. No, he wasn't watching me draw on my desk, he was watching at _me_. I couldn't take the pressure of being stared down and slowly stopped my hand and raised only my eyes up to his. When he noticed this he looked as if he shook out of a trance and got back to reality. Should I be flattered? Or creeped…

"You done?" he smoothly asked. I nodded and smiled as I picked up my head and he smiled as well.

"S-so, what did you think?" my voice quivered. I cleared my throat. Calm down Clare.

"It was… alright. It seemed too detailed on the setting for me to focus on the character's _actual_ feelings for the girl" he shrugged. I like this guy already (not that I didn't before…).

"Well, he felt a deep liking to the girl. A lust for her, almost, from the distant view he had of her. Her beauty caught his attention. He… wanted her." I explained and he stared into my eyes as I finished. I felt I was hypnotized by his deep green eyes and couldn't look away either. He looked as if _he_ wanted me.

"Alright, you should be done reviewing for chapter one now." Ms. Kwan interrupted and I jumped from her sudden voice. He gave me a weird smile and turned back up front. "That's all of that for today, we will be doing this every morning first thing. Now, everyone get your textbooks and open them to page one-hundred and thirty." I sighed and got my textbook out. Could it be possible that _Eli_ _Goldsworthy_ wants _me_?

As the bell rang, everyone started for the door and Eli had left before me. Damn. I went for the door and was stopped by someone grabbing my arm, and when I turned around, it was Alli. "Tell me what happened! Did you guys talk?" she eagerly asked as she hooked her arm on my own and we left the room.

"Well, he kept looking at me…" I replied as we walked down to our lockers for books. She looked at me odd.

"Sounds weird…" she insisted with a weird face.

"Not really…" I smiled to myself as we approached our lockers. She forgot all about the weirdness and smiled too.

"Aww, my little Clare found someone!" she squealed as we opened them. I shushed her quickly with a smile and reached into it to grab my things. I noticed someone come up to the locker next to me, but didn't mind them. I felt that familiar feeling, though this time on the side of my head. I turned to see the last person I even wanted to see. KC. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed it was me.

"Clare Edwards?" he asked in astonishment with a smile. Alli looked around me and to him then rolled her eyes the other way.

"I think so…" I replied sarcastically, trying to ignore him as I turned back to my locker. His smile faded when he remembered what he did to deserve my cold reply.

"Well, you look good." he tried. I couldn't be a complete bitch, it's just not me. I turned to him and did what I could to smile.

"Thanks" fair reply, I guess and turned back again. He sighed and turned to me. "Clare, can we talk?" I looked at Alli and she looked at me, unsurely.

"I'll meet you in Science." I told her. She hesitated, looking at KC with disgust and noticed a new boy walk down the hall and she smiled.

"Sure thing." she replied, not taking her eyes off of him. He looked pretty damn cute if you ask me. Short, spiked-ish hair. I saw him in the office this morning, a… Junior, from what I've heard. Drew? Anyways, she ran in her high heels, towards him and I looked up at KC.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything that happened last year… if I could, I would take it all back…" I wouldn't. I hated KC, despised him. He did some pretty stupid things, but these days, I try not to be so judgey. I thought a long while and decided to forgive him (mostly).

"I'm over it KC, that was last year. I'm starting this year with a clean slate." I smiled up at him. For some reason I felt it would be better to just forgive the poor kid.

"Really? That's… awesome." he smiled and I laughed. "I'll get to class." he insisted and I nodded. Before he left, he looked up and saw someone walking down the hall. He didn't like them, I could tell, but he shook it off and turned around to leave. I was confused and closed my locker. As I turned around and Eli stood in my way. I jumped and even let out a silent gasp because he scared me half to death.

"Sorry." he apologized but laughed a little. I smiled and nodded and he looked past me, to KC's back as he walked. "So, was that your boyfriend?" he asked, still looking at him like he didn't like him either. I smiled to myself because he seemed upset about it, which must mean he's interested. Though asking that seemed personal, and sudden.

"Ex. Typical high school breakup. Dumped me for my 'perky, blond, Power Squading' friend…" I explained and looked down a little, just bringing it up made me depressed. He looked at me, relieved sort of.

"_He_ dumped _you_?" he asked and I looked up. "Why would he let go of someone like you?" I smiled and nearly blushed. "Well," he began as he took a step past me and I turned as we practically switched places. "His loss." he smiled with a shrug and turned, walking down the hall. I smiled uncontrollably as I watched him walk away. One person's loss, is always another person's gain, Eli…


	3. Hypnotized

It's the second day of school, and all I could think about is Eli! When lunch came Alli and I dropped our trays on an empty lunch table. She turned to me with a smile. "You know that guy, in the hallway?" she jumped up and down in her seat and I laughed and nodded. "His name's Drew and he is totally into me." she nodded and took a bite of her lunch. We didn't get to talk yesterday during lunch, because Alli had to tutor Drew… I think…

"How are you so sure?" she thought a minute and shrugged. You gotta love Alli… "Well he sure seems better than Dimarco." I metaphorically spat a the name and Alli nodded and quickly swallowed down her food.

"Anyways, enough about me and Drew. Let's talk about you and Eli!" as she said it Connor, Dave, and Wesley sat in the seats in front of us.

"Who's Drew?" Dave asked. It was obvious to everyone in the whole school (I might be exaggerating…) how he felt for Alli… of course, everyone besides her.

"Who's Eli?" Wesley asked. Wesley. Ever since that stupid minute and forty-two seconds at Connor's party, he still hasn't given up on me. We just ignored them and Alli looked up quickly, as Drew walked by and smiled at her. Nice smile.

"Sorry, Clare. Gotta go!" she said as she got up, leaving her tray next to me and I laughed. When I turned to my food, Wesley and Dave were eyeing me. Dave wanted to know who Drew was, and Wesley… well he just wanted me. I shrugged to Dave and didn't pay any mind to Wesley.

"And who's that?" Connor asked, looking up from his food. He pointed behind me and I turned to see Eli walking up to our table. He placed his tray next to mine.

"Seat taken?" he smiled down at me. I shook my head and scooted over the other way. I guess I don't really mind being the only girl at the table. He sat down and now the boys were eyeing him, because they didn't even know who he was. "I'm Eli…" he announced awkwardly. Connor and Dave nodded their heads and introduced themselves as Wesley stared him down, weakly. Eli gave him an odd look and turned to me. "What's his deal?" he smiled and I laughed a little, as he completely ignored the fact that Wesley could hear him.

"Nothing." I insisted. I thought a little as I looked at him. "So, you never told me about yourself…" I couldn't believe I actually asked him that. Some sudden confidence came over me and he smiled.

"Well, I'm a Junior. And moved here from British Columbia… You?" a Junior? I was beginning to wonder if he would even be interested in me. I always thought anyone older than me, must be 'too cool' for me.

"Oh, I'm, just a Sophomore." being modest should help, right? "Born and raised here." he smiled. I guess my chances were still high. I guess older guys (one year isn't much of a big difference) could be a good experiment. I lifted my arm on the table to rest and he looked down at my hand.

"That's a nice ring." he smiled and so did I.

"Oh thanks. It's an abstinence ring." I proudly admitted. Wesley just watched us talk as Dave and Connor ranted about sports. Eli slightly raised his eyebrows (though I could barley see them under his hair anyway) and nodded his head as we both looked down at it. He slowly moved his hand towards mine and picked it up slightly off the table. I almost melted from his warm touch as he ran the tip of his thumb across the ring, feeling it. I raised my eyes to him and a moment later he did the same. He looked back down and turned his hand so our palms faced each others, and slowly slid his long white fingers, between my own then looked up at me again and smiled. We sort of just stared at each other again, like yesterday in class, but more intently. I tilted forward half of half an inch… if that makes sense. I wasn't intending to kiss him or anything, I just did, like his eyes were pulling me to him. It was about a minute of pure heaven until-

"We're still here…" Wesley announced and Connor and Dave turned to us. Eli closed his eyes in disappointment and pulled his hand away. When he turned back to his food, he gave Wesley a glare full of hatred and Wesley looked down at his food, scared. What a wimp… I smiled and turned to my own food as the boys (well, only Connor and Dave. Wesley was still scared) looked at us like we did something crazy. I gave them a 'So what?' shrug and Dave shook it off and him and Connor went on talking. Eli turned his head to me and smiled. Now _that_ moment of heaven couldn't even compare with any party game with Wesley.

* * *

When the end of the day came, our class left a few minutes late as Mr. Simpson finished his lesson. Fine by me, that just means that it'll be easier to leave with so much less students. I pushed open the doors and as I was walking down the steps I noticed someone over at the tables, in front of the school. As I got closer, I recognized it was Eli. He was sitting, with his elbows on the table and lightly grabbing his hair. He looked… upset? Or at least thinking of something upsetting. I quietly walked across the road and up to him. "Are you okay?" I asked nicely. He shot his head up and dropped his arms. Someone call the Anti-Grapevine; whether he'd admit it or not, I just scared Eli Goldsworthy! He quietly nodded his head and I sat down beside him. "You look upset." I pointed out and he turned to me.

"It's nothing…" he insisted. I knew he was lying but it probably isn't any of my business anyway. I nodded and smiled.

"So, why are you out here?" I wasn't pressuring him to tell me something secretive, though if he wanted to spill something out… I wouldn't mind.

"Just to think, I guess." he shrugged. He looked at me and smiled. "Why are _you_ out here?"

"Maybe, I just want to spend time with you." I joked. Here comes that out of no where confidence again. Use it while it lasts!

"Well maybe, I do to." he smiled. _And_ there it goes. My confidence faded and I nervously smiled. "What?"

"I would never think a guy like you would be interested in a girl like me." I admitted. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Translation?" I thought a moment and went on.

"Well you just seem interesting, and confident. And I'm so… plain and dorky…" I glance down at the table and back up at him and he looked confused.

"Why do you say that?" I shrugged meekly.

"Because it's true…" I stopped smiling. It is true. Why else would KC have left me for Jenna? Eli just smiled and shook his head.

"It's not." he simply stated. I smiled again at his compliment. I really want to just lean over and give him a big hug… but that would probably freak him out.

"Then what is?" he didn't even need to think to respond back.

"Well, I know you're really shy…" he smiled. As if on cue, I tried not to blush as I smiled. Very smooth, Clare. Very smooth. "you seem to get distracted, quite easily…" he pointed out. Do I really? Actually, I have been drifting off lately. "And you seem too oblivious to realize how beautiful you are." he smiled softly and I looked up at him. I wasn't smiling because I was too busy staring in his eyes. I _do_ get distracted easily. He leaned forward, slowly and I couldn't move. He stopped so close, that any closer and our noses would touch. I blocked everything out around us and stared very deeply in his eyes. I don't think he's going to kiss me, otherwise he might have already, by now. I could feel his warm breath and it sent shivers down my spine. I don't really know what he wanted to achieve from this, but even with all my willpower, I couldn't stop my hand from coming up and running through his hair, on the side of his head, as slowly as I can as I looked up at it. The hair I've been longing to feel. It was _so_ soft. Every time my hand went further, the hairs that came up behind just fell back into place slowly. He leaned forward, _just _a little closer. I would've kissed him right there, though I don't usually kiss people I've known for two days. Though that wasn't what stopped me. I felt a buzz on my leg and jumped back with a gasp. His phone was vibrating which really threw me off. Wait… was I really _that_ close? "Sorry." he apologized and got out his phone. As he opened it I tried to take in the moment that happened. This is the third moment in two days with Eli. It wasn't my fault his eyes were so hypnotizing. He looked down at it and burrowed his eyebrows. "Damn." he whispered under his breath and I looked at him curiously.

"What?" he looked up at me like he forgot I was here.

"Oh, nothing." he shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket. "I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow?" he smiled hopeful and I nodded. For some reason he seemed intimidated by the text message. He got up and walked away as I sat a while longer. What's making Eli so upset? I'm determined to figure that out.


	4. Stuff' Like What?

"It's like _every time _we are _so _close, but then someone or something has to ruin it!" I complained to Alli over the phone and laid back on my bed.

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating!" she reassured. I am not! Am I?… No.

"I'm not, Alli! It's true." I replied sadly. I am positive there's something between me and Eli, and I know he feels the same. "But…" I started, thinking about the way he acted.

"What?" she asked confused. There has to be something wrong. People don't hang around school campus, moping around unless something's wrong.

"Nothing… he just looked bothered by something…" what could it be? Or should I even get involved. I know I shouldn't be so nosy with other people's lives, but I really want to know.

"Like wha- I gotta go, mom's calling for dinner, sorry." she hung up and I thought a while. Will Eli and I ever get to finish what we started, after school? I sure hope so. It's not like me though, to want someone _so_ bad. It just seems like he gets me. Not like my other friends do. Sounds cliché, but he really does. I got up and looked into my mirror, above my desk. I look at my 'new' self. Ever since my makeover (as Darcy calls it) I felt more confident, but lately around Eli, I seem to tremble. His presence just makes me weak and shy, but in a good way. You would too I suppose. His eyes just draw me in, his smile, either friendly or mysterious. His hair just so dark and slightly long and for some reason, the fact his image was so… dark. He always wears black, depressing colors. He just seemed like the complete opposite of me, which only made me even more attracted to him.

* * *

I got to school late, because my stupid alarm. Thanks a lot stupid alarm. No English class, means no Eli. Maybe I'll see him around… I walked into Media Immersion class as the new (well, to you she is) teacher, Ms. Oh looked up at me from her desk. "Late slip?" she held her hand out and I passed it to her. She examined it and nodded, motioning me to my seat. She wasn't all that bad. As long as you don't get on her bad side. Everyone was doing their work, though Ms. Oh let quiet talking go around. I sat in the seat next to Alli which had KC on my other side.

"Where were you?" she quietly asked as she turned to me.

"I overslept…" I explained as I logged into my computer. KC hadn't noticed me yet, as he was turned the other way, talking to someone. Since we, sort of, 'made up', we haven't even talked much, but I'm not really mad at him anymore…

"_You_ overslept? Ms. All about school and grades?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…" she laughed and turned back to her computer, but quickly turned back to me. At the same moment, KC turned to his computer.

"Eli asked me where you were, this morning." she smiled. I guess she was loud enough for KC to hear as he looked at me curiously.

"Who's Eli?" I turned to him as Alli leaned in and poked her head over my shoulder.

"Nobody…" I insisted casually and Alli laughed.

"Nobody? Doubt it, you guys are _totally into each other._" she emphasized the last few words, bragging about it to KC. Even though I might have forgiven him, Alli still thinks he's a scumbag. KC still looked confused as I sarcastically shrugged. I was embarrassed a little, that she would point that out, but thought it might be fun to see his reaction.

"Really?" he asked, disappointed. This totally made it clear that KC still must have some feelings for me.

"Pretty much." I nodded and turned to my computer screen smiling. From the corner of my eye I could tell he was upset of some sort.

"Have I met him?" he asked curiously. Oh KC. Silly KC. I think he's starting to realize how stupid he was for dumping me (though I'm not holding that against him anymore).

"No, I don't think so…" I shook my head, still not turning from my screen. I moved my eyes towards Alli secretively and she smiled back.

"Oh…" his voice awkwardly trailed off and Ms. Oh got up from her desk.

"Okay, I found the lesson! Let's go on, shall we?" she smiled and so did I. Of course I was smiling because I get to do work… though the fact KC might be jealous, may be involved with my happiness…

* * *

Science class is almost starting and I rush up to my locker as Alli follows. We didn't waste time talking as we opened our lockers and got our things. "Hurry up!" she demanded as she waddled off in her extra high, high heels. How could she even _walk_ in them? I grabbed my Science notebook and closed my locker, noticing Eli leaning on the locker next and smiling. I'll admit, I jumped, but only barley. I hope he didn't notice.

"Need a class escort?" he insisted. Now how could I even say no to that smile.

"Sure." I smiled and we began walking down the hall, side by side. Who cares if I'm late, Eli time is worth it. That's definitely not like me though…

"So, where were you this morning?" he asked casually and I smiled.

"My alarm just decided it didn't want me to go to school…" I shrugged and he smiled. Oh that smile… pull yourself together, Clare.

"You get scared easily, don't you?" he laughed, referring to just a moment ago and yesterday.

"Always…" I admitted with an embarrassed smile. "But hey, I _did_ scare you yesterday." I pointed out proudly and he smiled.

"Oh, you caught that…" he stated sarcastically and I nodded. I thought a moment, hesitating to ask about what was on his mind, yesterday…

"So… what was _really_ going on, yesterday." I felt like taking back what I asked but instead stood firm (surprisingly). He looked like he didn't know what I meant, then remembered.

"Oh… I-it was nothing…" he shook his head and looked up at me. I gave him a look, I know it wasn't nothing. "It's just stuff at home… I don't really like to talk about it." he admitted. Stuff at home? Stuff like what? I shouldn't pressure him like this, just leave it as it is.

"Oh, okay." I smiled and nodded and he smiled too while looked at me odd. Not necessarily 'odd' but like he noticed something.

"What?" I asked curiously. I don't mind his pretty eyes on me, but I'm just nosy like that. He just smiled and shook his head as a 'nothing'.

We approached my class' door. Good thing too, I was just on time. I smiled at him and walked in the class. I can't hold my nosy urge back, to figure out what 'stuff' meant, but it's best I leave It at that… for now.


	5. Magical

Me and Alli walked down the hall, ready to get home. "And he totally used me to get better grades for stupid football!" she complained. Drew was just like any other guy (except Eli…). He used Alli for her brains, and a temporary make out partner.

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out." I attempted to make her feel somewhat better and wrapped my arm around her as a side hug.

"Yea, me too." she shrugged.

"Why don't you just give Dave a chance?" I offered as we opened the doors and she looked over at something.

"Uh huh, sure." she clearly paid no attention. "Go and give Eli some company." she smiled and pointed to Eli walking down the stairs, alone.

"You sure?" I smiled and she nodded excitedly. I gave her a hug goodbye and she walked off. I'm really happy that Alli is so supportive. Let's just hope there's actually something _to_ support.

* * *

I walked up behind Eli and poked his shoulder. "Hey, can I walk you to your car? You know, return the favor?" I asked as I walked beside him and he smiled. I looked out to the parking lot which was not that far, though I think we were purposely walking slow, to have more time. "So, which one's your car?" I asked as we got off the front steps. He hesitated a moment and looked out at it too.

"You _really_ want to know?" he smiled and looked at me.

"Duh," I laughed.

"That one." he pointed out to a… a hearse? Sure hope there's no body in there…

"That's your car?" I asked disbelieved with a playful smile. Not many people (let alone teenagers) drive around in a hearse.

"It's kind of what happens when your uncle owns a morgue." he smiled and I laughed.

"Well it's… different." I joked and he nodded.

"I don't mind it. But you don't have to try to be nice." he explained sarcastically and I laughed again. He looked at me, like he was in the hallway earlier. "You have a really nice laugh…" he smiled and I looked at him. I guess by this point, I feel more comfortable around him and oddly, I don't feel like blushing this time.

"Aren't you full of compliments?" I smiled and he shrugged.

"Well, there's just a lot to compliment you on." usually when guys compliment a girl so much, they seem like they're just kissing ass, but with Eli, he made me feel good. Nobody really made me feel like this (not even KC) until him.

"Now, how many times have you used that one on a girl?" I asked and he smiled.

"Considering I don't usually choose to talk to people; Once… if, you count just a second ago." I smiled. We finally walked into the parking lot and his car wasn't too far from us now.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much, yea. I could go on, if you'd like. There's about a billion more compliments I have to say." he joked and I laughed and looked at him.

"Yea well, most guys don't seem to think the way you do." I admitted with a shrug. I don't really mind the fact guys aren't all over me. I know Alli loves the attention though, for sure. I guess I'm just… not like that.

"Maybe they do, but they're just too scared to say anything to you." he insisted and I looked up at him.

"If they are, why aren't you?" I asked curiously. I doubt it's true though, but I want to hear his reply.

"Because, I'm not scared of you." he laughed.

"You shouldn't be." I smiled and we approached his car. He leaned back onto it and I did too. "Should _I_ be?" I asked curiously though I wasn't being completely serious.

"Probably." he smiled. "Most people are." If I should be scared, then why aren't I?

"Well, you don't scare me." I shook my head.

"Oh, and why not?" he asked with sarcasm in his tone.

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"And if there is?" he smiled.

"Are you insisting I _should_ be scared of something?" I smiled back. He shook his head and looked out at the empty parking lot with his hands in his pockets. Everyone's probably home by now.

"So can I tell you something?" he asked, still looking out into the air.

"Sure…" I replied confused. He didn't immediately respond back, and I waited patiently, though I wish he would just say something already.

"Will it totally freak you out if I told you I might be falling for you?" he wondered and then looked at me as I smiled.

"I don't know… why don't you find out?" he smiled and leaned off the car and in front of me so we stood face to face, as I still leaned on the car.

"Clare Edwards," he began and inched a step closer and my stomach flipped as I looked in his eyes. He was _extremely_ close. "I think I'm falling for you." he smiled with his lips literally inches away from my own. He didn't do anything, like he was waiting for something, or teasing the moment as my heart beat grew faster and harder. For some reason, I nervously swallowed.

"Well then…" I began in a faint voice as I gazed into his eyes, which were closer than ever. "when are you going to kiss me?" he didn't waste a second as our lips met, like a magnetic reaction, and our eyes closed. It felt like nothing I ever experienced with KC. It was magical. I felt his hands rest on my cheeks and his warm feeling made the moment more amazing. After what seemed (for me) like forever, he slowly pulled apart (though neither of us wanted to), still very close. I smiled and didn't know what to say. Typical me, just speechless.

"Was that worth the wait?" he smiled, moving a piece of hair away from my face. It was more than worth the wait. I nodded my head slowly and we kissed again. I'm under Eli Goldsworthy's spell, and I like it.


	6. Awkward With A Side Of Jealousy

"Hey Clare, so how was your first week?" KC asked, standing to the locker next to mine as I dug in it, trying to find my English notebook. Why is he standing there? That's Eli's spot…

"Good." I informed with a smile. On Friday, the day after Eli and I kissed, he didn't come to school. I wondered why, but he should come today… hopefully. "What about you?" I asked. At this point, I don't really care whether KC gets jealous or not. I just want to be friends with KC, and hopefully, more than friends with Eli…

"Brutal, but good." he smiled and nodded his head.

"Cool." to tell the truth, I don't really care how his week was, I just want to see Eli. Its not like an obsession or anything, I just want to make sure he's… okay. I closed my locker and as I turned around, wasn't paying attention.

"Clare!" KC warned lately as I collided with Eli. Apparently _both_ of us weren't paying attention. He caught me quickly, holding my shoulder and my wrist and I tripped forward as I leaned on him and our faces came close.

"This again?" he joked, referring to our moment yesterday, I suppose. I smiled as regained my balance as I stood up straight.

"Sorry." he hadn't let go of me and we sort of just stood there smiling at each other.

"I warned you." we had forgotten that KC was there and he slid his hands off my arms, stepping back from my personal space as he glanced quickly at KC and back to me.

"See you in class, Clare." he said and I nodded my head in agreement, trying to look away from his eyes, yet failing. He nodded as well, with his smirk and walked off. I almost forgot again that KC was there.

"Who was that guy?" he asked, watching him walk away as well. The bell for class rang though I didn't pay too much attention to it.

"Eli." I informed, still not looking at KC.

"_That _was Eli?" he almost said it disapproving and I nodded and smiled. From all the way across the hall, I could see him open the class door and he unexpectedly made eye contact. From the far view, I could still notice him smile and wink at me before entering the class, as I smiled back. It was the hottest thing I've seen a guy do.

"Hello?" KC's voice faded into my mind and I looked up at him.

"Hmm?" that made it clear I wasn't paying attention. Nice going.

"I said; that's the guy you're 'totally into'?" he asked, quoting Alli.

"Yea- well, I have to get to class…" I informed pointing down the hall to the class door and walking away. I left KC standing there, jealous that another guy had my eyes on him. He clearly still had feelings for me, but that can't be my problem right now.

* * *

I walked into class along with a few others and noticed Eli sitting while holding the side of his head with his eyes shut tight. I sat in my desk and Alli looked at me curiously, pointing to him. I shrugged my shoulders as Ms. Kwan announced that we start the read and review. I got my book out and it seemed like Eli hesitated before getting his out as well, yet going back to holding his head. After a few minutes of agony, from not knowing, I softly tapped his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned once he turned to me.

"My head, just hurts." he admitted, bringing his hand back up to rub the side of it. How did his head just start hurting out of no where?

"You seemed fine a couple minutes ago…" I insisted, confused and he just kept rubbing the side of his head. "Or were you just covering it up? Trying to be tough?" I asked, curiously but smiling too. He wore a guilty smile.

"Maybe?" I playfully shook my head. I'm still worried though. Why does his head hurt?

"Well, what happened?" I asked, looking at his hand as he let it fall.

"I just… I probably watched too much TV." I gave him a look. We both knew he was lying.

"You're really bad at lying, you know?" I looked serious but he new I was only kidding. "What happened?" I repeated and he looked down at my desk, concentrating on it and thinking… about what? He softly shook his head though looked like he was in a whole other word. _What _is his deal? "Eli?" he almost jumped at my voice and looked up at me.

"What?" he asked, knowing that I was insisting something was wrong. Why do I have a feeling this has to do with the other suspicious moments with him?

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" I asked. I wasn't asking mad or anything like that, more like… curious.

"Why do you want to know so gravely?" he sarcastically responded.

"Because, it seems to make you upset. Can't you just tell me?" I pleaded now. I think, deep down I really just want to help him.

"No."

"Why not?" he realized that he was pushing my buttons- metaphorically, of course. I mean, why would I want his fingers on my buttons, right?…

"Because if I do, I'll have to kill you." he smiled and turned back. It's the most overused line in history, I'm sure. Though coming from Eli, it didn't matter to me. I smiled to myself and went on reading. After class, _I_ walked up to Eli to his locker, leaning my shoulder on the one next to it. Well, the fact that my locker was really two feet away, it wasn't much of an alteration. "Feeling better?" I smiled and he gave me a smirk as he put some things in his locker.

"You're not here to interrogate me again, are you?" he joked and looked at me. I'll take that as a 'yes I am' I assume.

"No…" I laughed. "But can I ask you _one_ last thing?" I asked and he looked at me a moment and nodded his head hesitantly.

"Will you _ever_ tell me what's wrong?" I asked curiously. He looked in his locker for a while, just standing there, thinking and slowly looked back at me.

"I might…" he closed his locker and turned to lean on it, like I was. "But for now, you'll just have to bear with me." I guess I should be thankful he's even considering telling me.

"I could live with that." I nodded and smiled. Seeing me smile, made him smile, I guess. He took a step closer to me and I barely realized the halls were empty (there may have been a few other students here or there). "So, why didn't you come to school on Friday?" I asked, changing the subject. He just shrugged.

"Just 'cause."

"Oh, so you just wanted to get away from me? Am I that much of a hassle?" I joked and he just softly shook his head.

"You could never be a hassle, Clare." he knew I was joking but he said it in a serious tone as he got closer.

"I could." I smiled and surprisingly, I took a half a step closer too.

"Not for me." he smiled. The bell sounded off and I jumped back a little.

"Well I have to get to class." I informed. He spun in front of me, as I turned to lean my back on the lockers, and laid his palms flat on the two behind me. I was trapped between his strong arms. Though I wouldn't call it being trapped, if I liked it.

"It's okay to be a _little_ late you know?" he smiled and leaned closer.

"I'm never late." why is my voice quivering again? It seems like every time I get caught in his green eyes like this, I cant think straight.

"Why not?"

"Because I-" he cut me off before I could start rambling, and kissed me. I want to push him off, but with all my might, I can't. Maybe because I really want it. At some point, I heard footsteps and out of instinct pushed him off a little so at least our lips would separate and we looked to see who it was. KC walked into the hall and stopped walking when he noticed us. Probably the most awkward moment ever?

"S-sorry…" KC didn't know what he was supposed to do, apparently. Eli leaned off me and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as we all just quietly stood and I cleared my throat.

"So, we should all… get to class…" I insisted while nodding my head. I left quickly, away from all that tension. As KC walked down to class, Eli walked the other way and KC purposely bumped his shoulder. I'm starting to think that this jealousy, could grow, and get ugly…


	7. Crazy Obsession

Ever since the awkward moment yesterday, I haven't spoken to KC. "So what was that guys deal yesterday?" Eli asked curiously as we sat at lunch.

"Oh, KC? I- I don't know…" I looked down at my food and back up to him. He looked confused. "Well, I think he still kind of likes me." I shrugged. Why else would he be so upset by me moving on?

"Okay, isn't he the one that left you?" he confirmed and I nodded my head sadly looking down at the lunch table. I don't really like to be reminded of it. "Well," he smiled and I looked up at him. "you can't really blame him." I smiled also. "But I'm pretty sure he blew his chances." he nodded his head and I laughed.

"Well you haven't." the funny thing is that, we were eating alone at a lunch table, with plenty of room, but we chose to sit so close that either ends had wide gaps.

"And I won't." he smiled. God, hold me back from lunging onto him.

"I wasn't expecting you to." I smiled and turned to my food to take a bite of my sandwich. I had to find _someway_ to distract myself from these hormones. Curse my teenage body.

"So can I ask how it happened?" he knew _why_, but I guess he wanted a more specific answer.

"Well I guess when he got to know Jenna, she was more… exciting. I kind of knew, deep down, that it would happen. The way he looked at her, and she looked at him." I shrugged. "He broke it off after a while. I just wasn't good enough, I guess..." my voice trailed off because for some stupid reason I feel like crying. Eli must have caught that, because he held my hand and I looked up at him. He's really the only person who could make me feel so much more than ordinary. Even just by looking at him. "Sorry, I'm being over dramatic." I shook my head. I shouldn't be (almost) crying about something I'm way over.

"No, it's okay." he smiled and I did too.

* * *

After lunch I had study period. Though I probably won't get any study actually done. I noticed someone sit next to me and tried not to look. "Can I say something?" I sighed while I rolled my eyes and looked up from my book to see KC leaned over his chair.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I can't be interrupted from studying! It's unacceptable.

"I don't like that Eli guy." he stated, straight out. Why would he even say that?

"Since when was your opinion even important?" I asked rudely. I don't know why I'm getting this defensive, I just think KC needs to let me go.

"He looks like a bad guy, Clare." he completely ignored my question and I glared and him.

"Seriously, why should it matter to you?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." oh that's pure bullshit.

"Oh, you mean again?" I coldly replied. He gave me a look, like he knew he deserved it, but was sorry.

"Clare-" he began but I cut him off.

"No, KC you're just making problems that aren't even there. You have no right to tell me who you think is 'bad' for me. If anything he's the exact opposite, and you need to drop it." the teacher looked up from his desk and noticed us talking.

"Clare, KC, no talking." he demanded. KC wanted to say something but gave up and sat back in his seat. I looked back to my study books. I can't even concentrate now. The fact KC thinks he could tell me that Eli isn't good enough for me, ticks me off. After I tried leaving the room quickly, after class, KC caught me. This should be fun…

"Why do you even like him?" he began.

"You just won't give up will you?" I asked annoyed and turned away. KC walked up beside me, to my misfortune.

"I still care about you, and I just know he will do something."

"Why are you so convinced he will?" I stopped at my locker. He's _still_ here.

"Because… I just am." yea, that's a totally convincing reason.

"Look, KC, can you please just drop it." I begged as I shut my locker. I walked away and (thank gosh) he stayed behind. This jealousy is getting more like a crazy obsession to him. It's only a matter of time until he leaves it alone… right?

* * *

***Third Person POV***

Eli walked up to his locker, worn out by all the math in math class. KC walked up to him, seemingly angry. He stood next to his locker until Eli would say something. "There something you want?" Eli asked, annoyed as he threw some things in his locker.

"Yes, I want you to leave Clare alone." KC demanded and Eli looked at him, confused as he shut his locker.

"And why would I listen to you?" he turned to him and crossed his arms.

"I know guys like you. You just want to use Clare, don't you." his eyes grew more anger.

"Why would I- you need to chill. Clare's _over_ you." he insisted roughly as he let his arms fall.

"I don't need to chill, you need to get out of here, you're no good for her." Eli sarcastically laughed in response.

"Okay, _I'm _no good for her? Yea, I'm not the dumbass that dumped her, and _I'm_ the one who's no good for her?" Eli got up in his face. KC grew aggravated from his reply and harshly pushed him back and Eli hit his back on the lockers. "What the hell?" he got off the lockers and KC wasn't finished. He grabbed Eli by the shirt and laid an angry fist across his face and Eli tumbled back a few steps. A crowd began to form as Eli grabbed his face. He shook it off and walked angrily up to KC, then with all force, punched him directly in the nose and blood ran down to his lip.

***Clare's POV***

I turned the hall and saw a large group of people forming around something. It was in front of Eli's locker… Oh no. I dropped my bag and ran through the people. I stopped to see KC and Eli wrestling on the ground. Before I could run up to them, Mr. Simpson and a janitor pushed through the crowd and pulled KC off of Eli. Everyone shut up once they came and I looked over at Eli as he laid on the ground, in pain. "Oh my gosh." I whispered under my breath as I ran up to him and knelt down next to him. He had his hand over his face and scoot back to sit against the lockers. I almost feel like crying seeing him like this.

"It's okay." he insisted as a small tear went down my cheek. How could this be okay?

"Everyone get to class, now." demanded Mr. Simpson. Everyone immediately left the scene and I stayed, holding Eli's free hand. "Get him to the nurse and then the office." Mr. Simpson instructed the janitor and he nodded, pulling KC away. He had blood running down his nose and it looked irritated, and red. Mr. Simpson noticed me next to Eli as he looked down.

"Clare, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave too." he used a nicer tone of voice and I turned to Eli.

"Just, go it'll be fine." he nodded. I hesitated before releasing my hand from his grip, and leaving. I should've known this would happen.


	8. And The Truth Comes Out

The rest of the day was like hell, not knowing what happened since both of them were dismissed for the rest of the day. I couldn't concentrate during class, and couldn't focus on anything else. When I got home, I realized nobody was there because everyone was probably off to work or something. I sat on the couch, hopeless. I wanted to know that Eli was okay. I heard a quick knock on the door. Don't my parents have their keys? I walked up to the door and opened it, seeing Eli on the other side with his hand covering the side of his forehead. He looked like he was unsure if he should be here. "Eli… come in." I insisted, confused and he walked past me and into my house. I never had KC over when we were dating, so this is… new. I closed the door and turned to him. "How did you find out where I live?" I asked curiously. He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted. "Never mind, are you okay?" I walked up to him concerned because I noticed blood sliding down the side of his head.

"Not exactly." he replied sarcastically, but I won't take it personal.

"Just go sit on the couch," I insisted and walked to the kitchen. He went to sit and I got a clean rag then lightly ran warm water on it. How is Eli bleeding like it's fresh, when the fight was hours ago?… I sat beside him and pressed the moist rag against the wound, which oddly looked more like a… cut?

"I'm sorry I came here, I just… I needed to go _somewhere_."he apologized and looked at me. I nodded slowly, still curious.

"How did this happen?" I asked looking up at the rag. He looked like he had to think before saying something he shouldn't. I'm getting that vibe again…

"KC." he lied. This wasn't even there when they fought. I looked at him.

"But wouldn't the nurse have done this already." I insisted, and he knew, I knew he was lying.

"She just probably didn't do it good enough…" he looked away. I moved the rag from his forehead and the bleeding stopped as I looked at him.

"Eli…" he looked over at me and I looked at him curiously.

"Honestly." he insisted, and by the expression of his face, I knew he wanted me to drop it. Its too hard to just drop it.

"… okay." I hesitated. I still know he's lying. "What did they do?" I changed the subject, referring to the school.

"They suspended us for the rest of the week." he sighed. I looked up at his cut, which definitely will become a scar just by the look of it.

"Wow. Did your parents get mad?" I asked curiously and he moved his eyes away from me for a minute, thinking and shook his head. "That's… good, I guess?" I smiled. He looked in my eyes again and smiled.

"So, are you going to make all that fighting for you, worth it?" I giggled and he leaned on me and began kissing me. Kissing on my couch, alone. Also new… I dropped the rag on the floor and let my hormones take over as I wrapped my hands around his neck and slid my hands through his hair behind his head. Just a couple of teenagers like any other; we enjoy kissing. He held my waist and leaned onto me even more as I found it harder to pull away. At one point I tensed up, almost jumping as I felt him slip his tongue in my mouth. I _never_ went _that_ far. I decided to calm down as I got used to the feeling. I could feel his fingers slowly gliding up my body rested at my chest as he started unbuttoning my shirt. Why am I letting him? My mind wants to push him off, but my body isn't letting me, because it doesn't want to. He got a few undone until I popped back into reality and softly but quickly pushed him away.

"Whoa, slow down." I sounded almost breathless from being so caught up in the moment. He realized how far he was going and sat back.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I just, I got carried away." he stammered and seemed more upset at himself than he should be.

"It's okay…" I reassured as I buttoned my shirt back up. He still seemed upset, but about something else. "Eli, what's wrong?" I asked trying to look directly at him but couldn't because he was looking down.

"I should go." he got up and went for his bag. I'm getting tired of his little secret.

"Why cant you just tell me what the hell is going on with you?" I asked, angered and got up too. He picked up his bag and slowly turned to me.

"Clare, please…" he didn't want to talk about it, and I won't accept that.

"No, every time, you say it's nothing but you never tell me. And that cut! No way KC did that. Please Eli, just tell me!" I begged and he looked at me like with anger rising in his eyes.

"You really want to know, Clare?" he asked calmly, dropping his bag while walking back to me, and seemed really mad.

"Yes." I'm starting to get second thoughts on that… he leaned close to me and got face to face with me, but not the same as other times, like he was about to go off.

"_Every_. _Day_! I have to walk into my god damned house, like I'm a piece of garbage, knowing that I'm not wanted there! No one to care I'm there, that I lived through another day, or that I'm alive! I have to do everything for myself! Oh, and that's not even the best part. Sometimes. When I'm _really_ lucky, my dad is passed out, drunk on the couch! Because then, he won't be awake, to beat me around _all_ day with whatever he could get his hands on, until I could barley keep my eyes open! Yelling at me, literally saying that I'm 'useless to the world' or that it's my fault my mother killed herself!" his voice cracked as he said the last few words with his face, filled with rage and anger and he seemed like he was on the verge of crying with glassy eyes. I stood there, dumbfounded and looking up at him like a scared puppy from the boom of his voice.

"I'm- I'm sorry…" I whispered. He realized how scared he got me and took a step back.

"Please," he began sarcastically and grabbed his bag. "spare me the pity." he went for the door and I shook off my freight as I went after him.

"Eli, wait." I weakly shouted and he opened the door, turning to me before he left.

"You want to help?" he asked angrily and a tear from frustration slid down his cheek. "Pray to this so called 'god', ask him to make sure there's no more bottles to be thrown across my face. You'd be a big help." he was referring to his mysterious cut, and shut the door. I can't believe how insensitive I was, about him telling me. Now that the secret is out, I'm not sure what I should do… a few moments later, I hear him start his car and less than a minute later, my door opens.

"Clare, what in the world was that boy doing here?" my mom demanded. I heard him drive off and a tear ran down my face.

"Nothing, mom. We were just talking." I swiftly wiped off my tear, though felt my eyes still moist.

"I will not allow this, young lady!"

"I'm sorry mom." I ran my fingers through my hair, and don't know what else to say, so I leave to my room. I wasn't crying, but still having a tear streaked face. How am I going to be able to face Eli, ever?


	9. I Love You

I couldn't stop thinking about Eli, for the rest of the week. Is he okay? Does he hate me? It was a hard week, though Friday came quickly. I drag myself down the stairs. It was a lonely week too. With Alli, trying out, and making, the Power Squad, she distanced herself slowly day by day, and I only had the boys to hang onto. I walk off the stairs with my head heavy, clutching my books tight against my chest. A few cars are driving by, filled with students, obnoxious, loud, and anxious about their weekend, but I didn't pay much attention about it. I walk across the road, to the sidewalk near the picnic tables across the school, and go back to my depressing walking. It was quiet with only birds chirping and the sound of each of my feet, slowly hitting the pavement. I heard quicker footsteps come up behind me, growing louder with every step. Oh please god let it be… "Clare," his voice sounded weak because he ran to me from the school parking lot. I turn sharply and see Eli looking more remorseful than I've ever seen a person. "I'm sorry." he blatantly responded as he caught his breath.

"Eli," I sounded relieved as I dropped my books and ran up to him. I quickly wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. I feel like a little girl… "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're alright." he hugged me back and I felt secure in his arms.

"I get used to it." he mumbles and I look up at him. A bruise formed on the right side of his eye from KC.

"Well I can't…" how can I get used to the fact Eli is in danger everyday? He sighs while letting me go and walks over to grab my books from the floor, then we sit on one of the tables. Ironically, the table we had moment 3 in. He stands until I sit down and sits down next to me. "How could you live there?" I asked curiously and he looks at me.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go," he said it like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't really like to announce the fact I get abused." he replied sarcastically (he tends to do that when he's angry) "And, I…" he moved his eyes to the table. I know he wants to give an honest answer. "I didn't want you to think I was weak…" he admitted embarrassed and looked at me.

"Eli, that's ridiculous!" why would he ever think that?

"I-I know, I'm sorry." he responds and I sigh.

"What, you're just going to stay there? Because, I cannot sleep at night anymore without worrying about you…" I hold his hand and look in his eyes.

"Well what else can I do?" he surprisingly didn't respond sarcastically. More like asking for help, though I'm not the one to be stuck in the middle of things like this, so I'm not completely sure.

"Don't you have family you could live with?" I insist and he thinks.

"My grandparents live back in British Columbia…" he says it poorly because he doesn't want to leave there, I assume.

"And that's your only option?" he thinks a while more and looks at me.

"My uncle lives around here, but I don't know where."

"Is there a way to find out?" he looked down at the table.

"My… dad." he replied sadly. I try to hold back crying because he just looks so depressed.

"Is he ever sober?" I ask, trying not to sound so insensitive.

"Sometimes, but he's usually doing work…" he shook his head and looked up at me.

"Eli, you have to try and ask…" he looks me dead in the eyes.

"But… I'm scared to." he sounded so helpless and I couldn't help but let a little tear slide down my cheek.

"I understand, but please you have to try." I begged and he slowly nodded his head.

"I hate going through all this." he rose his elbows on the table and dug his face into his hands.

"No one should have to go through what you do, but it'll be okay." I rest my head on his shoulder and he lets his hands fall and smiles.

"It all doesn't really matter compared to having you." I raise my head up and smile at him, then give him a quick kiss. I'm tempted to say those certain 'three words', though I'm not sure how he'll respond…

* * *

The weekend was just as horrible as before. Not knowing what happened, or what will happen. I quickly jolt up the steps and go to my locker's hallway. Eli wasn't here yet, though KC was at his locker and noticed me. His nose had a bandage over it and it was a mixture with purple and blue. Eli seriously _broke_ it? KC closed his locker and quickly walked up to me and I didn't have time to walk away. "Clare, you have no idea how sorry I am. I was such an idiot, and I never meant to get that serious." he apologized. I looked at him with my eyes narrowing.

"You think you could just apologize and everything will be okay?"

"But, I-I _am_ sorry" he tried.

"KC what you did was horrible!" I shouted and a few people got nosy.

"I know, and I regret doing it."

"But will that undo it?" he almost said something but i interupted. "Why did you have to be so jealous of Eli? I'm not with you anymore, and I never will be, so stop acting like a jealous boyfriend, because you're not!" some people laughed but I ignored them as I glared in KC's sorry face.

"Please, I'm sorry. What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" he pleaded. I noticed past him, Eli walking to his locker and looked back up at KC.

"Leave me, and Eli, the hell alone." I walk away and left KC there as some of the spectators laughed. I walk quickly up to Eli as he stopped at his locker. "Eli." he turns his head to notice me. "What happened?" I eagerly asked.

"He gave me the address, but I didn't tell him why I wanted it…" he responded and moved his hands off his locker to turn to me.

"And…" I can tell there's more.

"I went by my uncles yesterday…" he looked down a little.

"Did you… tell him?" he looked up at me and slowly nodded his head.

"I told him I don't want to get the police involved, though…" I nodded quickly and wrapped my arms around him again and laid my head under his chin as he held my waist.

"I'm so glad. All this will be done soon." I mumbled and looked up at him. He smiled and rested his forehead on my own.

"Me too." I played around with his small chain, he seemed to wear very often. He watched me and wore a serious face but a soft smile. "Clare," his voice was smooth as always, yet deep enough I felt a soft rumble from his chest on my own, as he spoke my name. I slowly rose my eyes to his and smiled as the class bell went off. I know what he's going to say. "I love you."

* * *

_Okay, so I think this is the ending, because I don't know how else to end it /: But thanks for all the nice reviews, love you guys so much (:_


End file.
